


Iggy-Sitting

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Dex & Biana are taking care of Iggy at Rimeshire.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster, Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Iggy-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fun idea while reading through "Neverseen" and "Lodestar." And then I made it several paragraphs in before realizing I hadn't even started the fun part. Oops.
> 
> Also, I'm probably going to explore more with Sophie later, after I finish my Dexiana kick-- maybe a long ways down the road.

Sophie handed the cage over to Dex, looking from her cousin to his girlfriend. "Are you two _sure_ you can handle Iggy?"

"Re- _lax,_ Soph!" Biana exclaimed, smiling, "we're expert Iggy-sitters by now."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Dex added.

"You haven't taken care of him at all since the two of you got together," Sophie pointed out, "you sure you're not going to ignore him in favor of staring into each other's eyes?"

"Ha _ha,"_ Dex said, rolling his eyes a little, "we're not exactly like you and your-- how many?-- boyfriends."

She frowned, reaching to tug at an eyelash. "I'm not with anyone, thank you very much."

Biana took the cage from Dex. "He's just poking fun at you. He knows you're too busy being the moonlark for _boys._ "

She caught Sophie's gaze and winked before heading into Rimeshire, carrying Iggy with her. Dex rolled his eyes before turning back to Sophie.

"She's probably dying for me to get inside... I'm introducing her to _The Princess Bride."_

"An instant classic," a new voice chimed in.

The two turned to find Juline, freshly light-leaped onto the property.

"Was that Biana?" she asked.

Dex nodded. "Yeah. We're watching a movie and taking care of Iggy."

"Speaking of, I should get going," Sophie pointed out, "I'll hail you when I'm coming back."

He nodded again. "Of course."

Sophie exchanged a few words with her aunt before leaping away, leaving them behind.

* * *

It was near the end of the film when Iggy woke up and decided that he demanded their attention. Dex let go of Biana's shoulders and moved towards the cage where the feisty imp currently resided. He peered inside, meeting Iggy's wide-eyed gaze.

"Aww, Igs," Biana cooed, going to kneel next to Dex after pausing the movie, "are you lonely?"

He made a soft sound as Dex looked at his girlfriend.

_"Igs?"_

"Asks the guy who originated both 'Bi' and 'Soph.'"

"... Touche."

Biana giggled before reaching to gently scratch Iggy behind the ears. "... Can we give him a makeover?"

He laughed, already standing up. "I thought you'd never ask. What do you think we should do to him this time?"

"Sparkles," she said firmly, "Sophie's been avoiding them for too long. And... Maybe a light pink? Like my lip gloss?"

Dex knew the exact shade. "Alright."

He ran off to his room before coming back with the proper vials with the solutions they needed for this. He knelt down next to Biana and the cage, handing her one of the vials. He got to work offering one to Iggy. It took a good minute or so, but the imp finally turned light pink, just as Biana had requested. The young Vanisher offered him the other vial, which he eagerly drank before pulling a face... And then becoming a super-sparkly little fluffball. Biana grinned at him.

"He looks fabulous!"

Dex laughed softly, his dimples showing. "Good."

And then Biana frowned. "You know, it's oddly quiet here..."

"I forced Dad to force the triplets to help him at the store," he explained, "I just thought... I needed some time alone with my girl."

She smiled softly at the words before hugging him close.

"... And my cousin's imp," he added as an afterthought.

She laughed loudly. "Yeah... Makes sense."

"Uh-huh. Now... How about we decide whether or not we're playing with Iggy now or finishing the movie."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
